Peridot's Heat
by PumpkinHarvest
Summary: Jasper did as she was instructed, her hands still bound oddly above her head by Peridot's detached fingers. She went to her knees as told, pressing her chest against the ground- stretching her hands above her head. She tossed a glance over her pinned shoulders, and Peridot brushed her hair back, exposing her nape once more. She pushed Jasper's head aside, taking her neck in frenzy.


Jasper grumbled low under her breath. Gods, she hated recon duties.

She gazed around at this foreign planet's foliage, it reeked of sugary nectar and flowers. The sun on this god forsaken rock was still very high in the sky. It beamed down something fierce, scorching her to the bone. It was impossibly hot.

Peridot huffed from behind her, her fingers whirring in a fan motion to create a breeze. She aimed it at her face, sighing as her sweat slicked hair was whipped back.

"How much further?" Jasper asked, keeping pace with Peridot to share some of flowing air. They'd walked miles from the ship in search of a rare iron for filaments back on Homeworld. Peridot had fussed over the mission, moaning on and on about how she and Jasper were over qualified for this bullshit, to which she agreed- but their Superior's cared not, and simply sent them on their way as before.

Peridot hadn't replied for long moments.

Jasper peered down at her, pointing at her own face for Peridot to aim that fan. She looked back up at Jasper oddly. Her eyes lidded in a haze for a second. She snapped from it quickly, though.

"Gimme some of that breeze, little green. I'm burning up over here." Jasper complained, brushing her white mane back.

Peridot had been a bit off since the beginning of this mission. She'd whined and protested it all the way, trying her damnest to get their missions swapped- or at the very least extended to a later time for whatever reason. And now...she'd been eerily silent throughout the course of it, keeping mostly to herself and saying very little. Responding with curt, short answers.

Peridot nodded, aiming her funny hand at Jasper. "Also...we shouldn't be far off." She murmured, tapping a free hand on her comm panel. A red blinking light shone in the corner of the map on her screen, indicating they were close.

Jasper nodded absently. Yeah, something was definitely off with her small companion. She seemed...tense. Like she was ready to pounce on anything that moved. Jasper had even caught her starring at _her_ on more than one occasion. Was it the heat frying the Gem's circuits?

"Peridot, you feeling alright?" She asked kindly, nudging the fan away for Peridot to use on herself.

Peridot made a silly blend of noises, stammering on words she didn't quite say, choosing to go with a simple reply. "N-no."

Jasper shrugged. Obviously her partner wanted to say nothing more on the matter. She was more resolved that usual, and it gave Jasper worry.

"You telling me the truth, right?" She wondered, putting a hand on Peridot's lithe shoulder.

Peridot buckled, jerking from her touch at once. "Yes." She snapped.

Before Jasper could protest, Peridot's holo-screen began to beep erratically, signaling they'd arrived at their destination.

Jasper looked around their current location. "Is that thing right? I don't see anythin-"

Peridot pummeled her fist into the ground, earth cracked and gave way as she grit her teeth- jerking out a chunk of uncut iron ore. "Get to digging, Jasper." She mumbled, keeping her gaze down as she picked through the ground without another word.

Jasper scowled at Peridot. What was her deal?

She kept to herself for the moment, following suit behind Peridot. Punching the ground and foraging for chunks beneath the surface. She chucked them at Peridot for her inspection. Watching her closely as she worked.

Peridot continued on with her job, collecting ore and dropping to her knees in the dirt to gather it together. She tucked it away. Her green eyes flickered up to Jasper occasionally, always snapping back down to her task at hand.

Peridot stooped low on the ground this time, her arms buried deep, making her ass perk up. Her plump hips wriggled as her arms sought in the dirt, her cheeks burned neon green as she struggled.

"Want some he-"

"Just. Stay over there." Peridot grumbled, her face almost in the dirt she was sunk so low. Her knees became abraded and Jasper could hint just the faintest bite of blood.

Jasper glowered at her. Why this sudden aggression?

"I'm just offering to help. What's gotten into you?"

Peridot dragged a hefty ore from the ground. It must weigh a ton and yet she tossed it carelessly behind her back for later inspection. She didn't answer as she dusted her hands off, but she was narrowing that heated gaze on Jasper again. This time, she didn't break away.

"What is this?" Jasper goaded, standing akimbo as her claws curled. "You trying to start something here?"

Peridot sneered at her, her little fists clenched at her side. She gritted her teeth before responding with a hiss. "How can you ask me that with a straight face?"

Jasper's face twisted in confusion. "What are you going on about?" She asked. Peridot was growing more agitated as the day went by.

Peridot messied her own hair in a fuss. "Don't you know what _time_ it is?"

Jasper looked up to the sky. "About fucking mid-day. Now are you gonna continue pitching a fit or am I goi-"

Peridot shrieked her fury and flung herself at Jasper in a snarling fit. Jasper took the brunt of the fall on her back and was winded upon impact. She gasped for air but Peridot had smothered her mouth with her own, kissing her fiercely. Realization settled in.

Jasper reeled back, sucking in air. "You're in _heat!"_ She accused. Peridot gave no response other than a curt grunt. "Why didn't you fucking _tell_ me, I could have been tending to you this whole time, Peri."

Peridot had no words for her. She touched her tongue against Jasper's, lapping at her warm mouth in a fever.

She'd never kissed her like _that_ before. Peridot wasn't just kissing her, she was branding her. Claiming her mouth and delving in as she pleased. She moaned low in her throat, sounding relieved. Satisfied and needy all at once.

Jasper palmed her round ass, giving it a smack and rutting her bulge against her abdomen.

Peridot growled, snapping her fangs against Jasper's lips. Drawing blood before licking it away.

" _Go to your knees."_ Peridot rasped, nuzzling against her cheek, kissing her so hard Jasper knew she'd bruise.

"H-what?" She murmured between panting. Peridot skimmed her chilled fingers up Jasper's chest, squeezing her flexed arms and jerking them above Jasper's head entirely- binding her by the wrists. Immobilizing her effectively.

Peridot was grinding against her mindlessly, biting Jasper's nape to still her.

" _Turn...over."_ Peridot bit out. Jasper bucked her hips, running her neglected cock against Peridot's thighs.

Her command left little room for argument. Peridot rose up to her knees, waiting with an eerie sort of patience. Jasper opened her mouth to respond, but Peridot's predatory stare had her thinking otherwise.

Jasper did as she was instructed, her hands still bound oddly above her head by Peridot's detached fingers. She went to her knees as told, pressing her chest against the ground- stretching her hands above her head.

She tossed a glance over her pinned shoulders, and Peridot brushed her hair back, exposing her nape once more. She pushed Jasper's head aside, taking her neck in a frenzy.

Jasper all but whimpered as Peridot's blunt teeth marred her flesh, drops of blood welled on the surface and she licked it greedily away. Jasper's massive body shivered beneath hers.

This wasn't like her. Usually Jasper would have Peridot pinned beneath her, with the smaller Gem a wiggling mess. Just begging to let her come. Now?

Peridot snarled against her neck, giving a final taste before veering away. She put her hands on either side of Jasper's hips, lifting them higher. Peridot kicked her knees apart brutishly and grabbed the waistband of Jasper's pants. She tugged them down without warning, growling her approval when Jasper's length sprang forth, engorged and dripping.

"Haven't even got to touching you yet." Peridot said evenly, running a finger along the seam of her exposed ass, giving Jasper a smack so hard it made her teeth chatter. Her face scratched against the ground with the force of it, and she hissed as Peridot blew warm air across her sensitive cheeks. She gave her another masterful lashing- harder this time. Possessive.

Jasper groaned against the earth, her hips trembling with the effort to keep them raised.

Peridot rented her claws along Jasper's arched back, shoving her top up and over her buckled shoulders. She mounted her in such a wolf like manor, rutting her swollen bulges against Jasper's backside.

"Fucking _hurts..._ when you...do that." Jasper grated out. Peridot had never been so forceful. So demanding. She took as she gave, though. Peridot grazed her hands between Jasper's thighs and grabbed the slick tip of her tentabulge. It squirmed against her palm, thrashing for more contact. She snagged it roughly, squeezing the base with her other hand.

Jasper whined as Peridot tugged her length down, fisting it from hilt to crown. She found it instinctual now to keep her hips up, she ached to receive a deeper friction. She wiggled her ass just a bit, hoping to lull Peridot against her.

Peridot popped her ass in warning, removing her hands from her drenched cock.

She rose to a stand and Jasper whimpered at the loss of her.

Peridot ambled towards her front, taking Jasper's face in her hands and pulling her up. Jasper rose on her knees at once, eyeing the obvious outline of her lover's sex. Peridot hooked a finger in the seam of her attire, moving it aside.

Jasper fumbled greedily with her bulges, tugging them free with a satisfied hum. Peridot had two throbbing prongs, glazed in her own lubricants. Jasper looked up to her, catching that intense gaze as Peridot watched on expectantly.

"Get to it then." Peridot relayed, rocking her hips up to meet Jasper's lips.

Jasper sunk her length deep into her mouth, moaning around her bulges as she suckled them in abandon. Peridot shivered, standing on her toes- freeing Jasper's wrists mercifully.

Jasper clutched her lover's ass, drawing her in even deeper. She laved her tongue between her bulges, all but swallowing around her as she bobbed her head. Peridot's hands delved in her hair and yanked her mouth away- leaving thick trails of saliva between them. Jasper gasped for air, only to have Peridot thrust past her lips again.

Jasper's claws curled, sinking in Peridot as she held her impossibly close. Her cheeks hollowed as she sucked her further. Her lips pressed against Peridot's abdomen, her bulges were seated so deep in her warm mouth.

"Want me to come in your mouth, Jasper?" Peridot growled, her pupils narrowed and predatory as she watched Jasper pleasure her.

Jasper shook her head and Peridot groaned, taking hold of Jasper's face and thrusting harder, sinking into her mouth over and over. She was nearly doubled over, clasping the back of Jasper's head, clawing down her back savagely.

She swelled so profusely that Jasper was almost stuck fast on her length. Peridot wrenched from her mouth in a heaving motion, nearly toppling back if Jasper hadn't held her so close.

Peridot leant against a tree for long moments, catching her breath as her body racked with sensation. She caught herself quickly, her throbbing bulges swelled even larger now.

Peridot didn't have to ask Jasper a thing, she stretched her arms above her head obediently, offering her hips up. Peridot had already taken place behind her again and used her fingers to spread Jasper's ass accordingly.

Peridot squeezed Jasper's generous hips, running her lengths against her shaking backside. She dabbed a finger in her own mouth, wetting it as she probed Jasper's untried entrance. The bigger gem quivered beneath her, her thighs quaking as Peridot sunk a finger inside of her.

Jasper groaned, running her face against the dirt- lifting her hips higher to deepen the contact.

Peridot growled viciously, biting her ass without warning. She pulled away with a gentle kiss, parting Jasper even wider as she drooled saliva onto her pursed flesh, laving her tongue there for a teasing moment.

Jasper whined, pawing at the ground as Peridot fed another digit inside. Already Jasper felt full, but Peridot wedged two more in- working her with purpose. Peridot was readying her, and fisting Jasper's neglected cock so roughly that her eyes crossed.

She backed her hips wantonly against Peridot, grinding against her bulges in abandon. "Put it in already, Peri..." She goaded, her claws sinking into the ground with the effort. Her body was on fire and needy to receive satisfaction.

Peridot caved and pulled her fingers free, using them instead to widen Jasper's legs. Spreading her delightfully open. Peridot rose to her knees once more, taking her tentabulges in hand and slipping them along Jasper's entrance. She sucked in a breath as the tips delved slowly inside, she clutched Jasper's hips tight as she plunged in to her with one clean motion.

Jasper tossed her head back on a cry and Peridot snagged a fistful of her white mane, keeping her stilled in that position as Peridot fucked her. Jasper couldn't move even if she tried.

Peridot's was seated so deep before she pulled her bulges out, only to sink them in on a shattered moan. She grazed her hand to grasp Jasper's distended length, milking her cock into a fever pitch.

Jasper's knees abraded the ground but she cared not as Peridot sunk into her over and over. She was whimpering constantly while Peridot thrust against her, their thighs smacking together so deliciously. Jasper's hands flew to her lover's calves, she clasped them tight- holding Peridot against her. Forcing her to bottom out inside of her.

Peridot writhed against her grasp, groaning with effort as she tried to wrench free and fuck her freely. Jasper pressed her deeper inside, crying in abandon when Peridot jolted against her.

Everything about this was an offense to her instinct. She was being fucked in the dirt by her wicked little companion and loving every second of it. Jasper's body seized as her orgasm washed over.

Peridot stroked her relentlessly. Jasper mewled as come poured from her and spilled unto the ground. Ropes of thick spend lashed her abdomen, nearly jetting up to her chin as she spasmed hard.

" _That's it, Jasper."_ Peridot rasped as Jasper's hands fell uselessly from her thighs.

Peridot thrust against her furiously, her hands still clasped tight in Jasper's hair as she sunk inside. She grit her teeth, her boots scrapping the ground as she dug in for purchase. Peridot threw her head back in defeat, rolling her hips in languid circles as she rode out her orgasm. She pumped streams of come inside of her, bursting deep and thick. Branding her in a scorching heat.

Peridot snarled against her, dragging her claws along Jasper's sides as her orgasm waned. She collapsed atop Jasper in a messy heap, breathing heavily as she regained her composure.

Jasper lay used beneath her, she whined when Peridot finally pulled out. Come poured from her rosy entrance and Peridot laughed.

Jasper huffed against the ground and lifted her self up- stretching her body till her joints popped. "You could at least give me a warning before you get like _that."_ She berated. Her shoulders were stiff and her hips welled bruises where Peridot had gripped her. She wobbled to a stand and Peridot slipped off of her. She caught herself on shaky palms and rose to her feet.

Peridot's cheeks were flushed with brilliant color, her pillowy chest lofted with exertion. Satisfaction. She put a hand on her own nape, sighing as her green eyes hazed in her afterglow.

"I get mindless when I'm in...this state." She replied, her demeanor had changed entirely. For the better. Her shoulders were lax and her body seemed far less tense. Her expression was soft as she looked up to Jasper's face. She brushed streaks of dirt from her cheeks, smiling up at her. "Didn't hurt you, did I?" She cooed up at her.

Jasper rolled her eyes on a snort. "With those puny things?" She teased, flicking Peridot's still swollen bulges. "Pleasure me, yes. _Hurt me?_ Not so much."

Peridot shrugged playfully. "Need to try harder then next time, won't I?"


End file.
